Owari nai Yume
by Hyocchi
Summary: Naruto menganggap menjadi kekasih Hinata hanyalah sebuah 'misi'. Sedangkan perasaannya hanyalah untuk Sakura seorang. Bagaimanakah perasaan Hinata mengetahui hal itu? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Read and review please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

-Owari nai yume a song by Aikawa Nanase-

**Warning** : Inih fic asli straight. Buat yang suka sama yang aneh-aneh, tidak terlalu dianjurkan untuk membaca fic inih. Soal yaoi, lime story dan keabnormalan lainnya dilarang di sinih! :)

**A/N** : Ini adalah fic romance pertama saia (wong ini baru yg ke-2, trus yg satunya Humour) jujur, mungkin masih jelek dan agak gaje. Kali ini saia berniat akan serius. Jadi, nggak akan ada parodi di sini.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

**Owari nai Yume**

-Unending Dream-

-

-

Warna emas di arah timur semakin jelas. Fajar mulai datang. Sebentar lagi raja penguasa siang akan muncul dan membangunkan setiap bentuk kehidupan di muka bumi ini. Memaksa para manusia untuk segera sadar dari mimpi-mimpi yang membuai mereka semalam. Mimpi yang tak akan ada habisnya jika diteruskan. Hanya mimpi. Hanya dalam mimpi semua angan-angan manusia akan terwujud dalam bayangan semu. Dan bayangan itu akan segera hilang dengan beranjaknya waktu.

Seperti hari ini juga adalah hari yang sama dengan kemarin, yang telah dilakukan oleh seorang putri. Bangun dari mimpi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan kakaknya, dan pergi sekolah. Masih sama. Setiap hari selalu hal sama yang dia lakukan. Membosankan memang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat sang putri itu tak pernah merasa bosan. Itu karena dia telah menemukan mimpinya. Mimpi yang dia harap tak akan pernah berakhir selamanya. Ya, hari-hari itu. Hari-hari itulah yang membuatnya selalu berada dalam kebahagiaan bagai mimpi yang setiap malam selalu dia inginkan menjelang tidurnya. Bertemu sang pangeran…

Putri itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Bau sabun semerbak mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kulit pucatnya terlihat bersih terbalut handuk. Bergegas dia menuju kamarnya dan berpakaian.

Cantik… Pantulan wajahnya di cermin sungguh sempurna. Kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam dan lembut, mata kelabunya menyiratkan kehebatan yang luar biasa. Jemari lentiknya gemulai memainkan sisir di rambutnya. Sekiranya ada yang kurang darinya pagi itu hanyalah… Senyuman. Dia belum tersenyum sejak pagi tadi. Sang putri kembali memandang cermin yang jujur itu. Tiba-tiba kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Seulas senyum telah tercetak di sana. Sempurna… Cantik…

_-_

_-_

_the city in the georama of the heart_

_is sparkling with the light of hope_

_-_

_-_

Hinata, putri keluarga kalangan atas dari klan Hyuuga. Hari ini bertugas menyiapkan makan pagi untuk ayah dan kakaknya. Kenapa harus memakai kata 'hari ini'? Bukankah dia melakukannya 'setiap hari'? Ah, siapa peduli. Dia tak pernah protes. Setelah selesai, kemudian dia berlari menyusuri koridor dan menuju pintu depan. Agaknya sedikit terburu-buru. Belum sampai di depan, dia melihat kakak sepupunya bersama ayahnya sedang berlatih ilmu ninja.

"Ano… Neji-nii… Ayah… Makan paginya sudah aku siapkan."

"Ah, Hinata. Sudah mau berangkat ya? Baiklah, terima kasih ya…" jawab Neji.

Sebelum pergi, dia kembali menunjukkan senyumannya. Setelah itu kembali dia berlari menuju pintu depan.

Sampai di sana, sudah menunggu teman-teman satu timnya. Tim delapan, yang terdiri dari Hinata, Shino, dan Kiba juga Akamaru. Mereka tim yang kompak dengan Kurenai sebagai pembimbingnya.

"Maaf, Kiba-kun… Shino…"

"Kau selalu terlambat Hinata…" kata Kiba.

"Auk-auk…!" Akamaru menambahkan.

"Yaah… Aku kan harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu untuk ayah dan kakak. O, ya. Aku juga mebuatkan bekal untuk kita semua."

"Waah… Kali ini buat kita ada nih?!" kata Kiba girang.

"Auuuk…" lolong Akamaru senang.

"Iya, tapi ini kan bekal untuk latihan nanti…". "Shino, kau juga nanti makan yang banyak ya…?" ujar Hinata sembari membubuhkan senyum di setiap kalimatnya.

"…" cowok pendiam berkacamata itu tak menjawab Hinata.

Seperti kebiasaan, Hinata tak pernah merasa bahwa 'tidak menjawab' itu adalah suatu hal yang aneh. Yang bertugas menjawab sapaannya pun tak pernah merasa bahwa basa-basi yang dilontarkan Hinata adalah suatu pertanyaan yang harus dijawab. Baginya, bicara adalah 'hal' yang sangat tidak perlu. Seperti prinsip ninjanya, yang 'talk less do more'. Peribahasa yang sangat tepat untuknya. Dan itu sungguh cukup ampuh untuk membuat konsentrasinya selalu penuh dan fokus selama latihan ataupun dalam menjalankan misi.

Berbeda jauh dengan si Inuzuka Kiba. Cowok ini bisa dibilang _rame_ karena selalu membawa Akamaru-nya yang sering menyalak tak peduli di manapun berada. Kalau ada Kiba, pasti ada Akamaru, sebaliknya juga. Buatnya, membuat suara berisik adalah cara untuk menikmati hidup. Tak ada hal yang membuatnya murung kecuali anjingnya sakit. Ceria. Penyayang binatang. Juga agaknya sedikit simpati pada Hinata. Sosok yang unik dengan talenta ninja yang hebat.

Mereka berjalan menuju akademi ninja. Di sinilah tempat yang paling Hinata sukai. Tempatnya sering mengkhayal dan merajut mimpi-mimpinya. Tempatnya menemukan seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Dan tentu saja tempat di mana dia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran impian hatinya itu. Yah, meskipun mereka kadang bertemu dalam suatu misi. Tapi Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang membuncah setiap kali berdekatan dengannya. Setidaknya, jika hanya melihatnya, rasa rindunya akan terobati tanpa harus menyembunyikan perasaan yang terus menekan. Perasaan 'sangat suka'. Hari ini pun begitu. Dia berharap akan bertemu dengannya dan menemukan senyum lebar yang menenangkan hatinya. Tapi benarkah sang pangeran bersedia menerima 'rasa suka'nya itu…

_-_

_-_

_the dream that flew up with the wings of ephemera_

_is something that we search for_

_the truth is always_

_hiding in the eyes bluely_

_-_

_-_

Hinata dan teman-temannya sampai di akademi. Mata lavender itu langsung menangkap bayangan sosok berbaju oranye. Sosok yang selalu dekat di hatinya. Oh, bahagia sekali rasanya bisa melihatnya sepagi ini. Naruto Uzumaki, dialah pangerannya. Bocah hiperaktif dengan kemampuan tersembunyi. Cowok itu selalu mampu menumbuhkan semangat untuk Hinata. Seperti saat dia sedang putus asa sewaktu menghadapi musuh dalam misi, Naruto selalu membesarkan hatinya. Itulah yang membuatnya selalu mendambakannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang tak akan terwujud. Karena Naruto sebenarnya suka dengan Sakura. Cewek cantik berambut pink yang selalu menjadi incaran para cowok. Dia cantik, seperti bidadari. Berbakat dan baik hati seperti malaikat… Tak ada lelaki yang tak akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Hina… Hinata…? Kau lihat apa? Melamunkan Naruto ya?" seruan Kiba membuatnya sadar dari lamunan.

"Ah, Kiba-kun…!"

"Ha-ha! Hei Naruto…! Kesini!" teriak Kiba.

"Ki, Kiba-kuuun…!" kini wajah putih Hinata sudah semerah apel Amerika.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghampiri. "Ada apa Kiba? Ah, Hinata-chan selamat pagi," sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Wajah Hinata semakin terasa mendidih. Tak lama kemudian, pingsanlah ia dengan anggunnya.

"A, aaah… Hi, Hinata-chan…! Hinata…?!" Naruto dan Kiba meneriakinya.

"Yaah… Pingsan lagi dia!" ucap Kiba.

"Kenapa sih, setiap kali aku mendekatinya atau menyapanya, dia langsung pingsan? Apa dia takut padaku ya?" tanya Naruto yang merasa bersalah.

"Yaaah, ini kan juga gara-gara kamu. Makanya, jangan kagetkan dia dengan seringaimu itu!" kata Kiba kesal. "Ayo, bantu aku."

"Seringai?" Naruto yang berotak polos itu diam saja dan membantu Kiba membawa Hinata ke ruang pemeriksaan.

***

Kebetulan di ruang pemeriksaan ada Tsunade yang memantau keadaan beberapa pasien. Sekalian saja, mereka memintanya untuk memeriksa Hinata. Tak lama setelah Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Hinata, dia pun keluar dari kamar periksa.

"Dia tak apa-apa… Sepertinya hanya kelelahan…" ucapnya.

"Hmm… Kelelahan ya? Ah, tapi kenapa dia selalu pingsan begitu ya, setiap kali aku menyapanya…? Aneh," kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Apa? 'Setiap kali'?" tanya Tsunade.

"Eh, i-iya… Dia selalu pingsan jika aku ada di dekatnya… Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Benarkah itu Kiba? Shino…?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Mm… Iya, benar. Sering sekali. Hampir selalu malah!" jawab Kiba.

Tsunade tampak kaget.

"Setiap hari ya…? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya. Aku harus memeriksanya lebih teliti lagi. Kalian tunggu di sini…" kata Tsunade sambil berjalan menuju kamar periksa lagi.

"Eeeh…? Hinata akan diapakan ya? Padalah sebentar lagi kita kan akan memulai latihan…"

Sementara itu, entah apa yang dilakukan Tsunade di dalam sana dengan Hinata. Cukup lama juga pemeriksaan ini dilakukan. Kiba, Naruto dan Shino terus menunggu di koridor. Sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian…

"Grek!" pintu terbuka.

"Tsunade-baachan, memangnya ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Hhh…" Tsunade menghela napas. "Ini mungkin cukup serius."

"Cu-cukup serius…? Cepat katakan ada apa dengan Hinata…!"

"Kalau kulihat dengan ilmu ninja medisku tadi… Sepertinya impuls saraf Hinata tegang. Dan ini tidak biasa. Ini mungkin akibat dari halusinasi yang sangat menekannya. Dia terlalu memikirkan seseorang yang… sangat berarti baginya." Tsunade menambahkan suatu penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. "Hingga setiap sarafnya menjadi tegang dan menjadikannya tak terkendali. Ini yang membuatnya sering pingsan. Tapi…" Tsunade berhenti.

"Tapi apa?" sergah Kiba.

"Hal ini tentu ada penyebabnya. Dan itu…" Tsunade mendelik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"A-apaaa…? Akuuu…??" Naruto menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Dia tak menyangka dialah yang bersalah di sini. Sebab, dia tak pernah merasa pernah menyakiti Hinata sekalipun.

"Ta-tapi kan, aku tak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada Hinata…? Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto pun protes.

"Benar, Hokage-sama. Naruto tak pernah menyakiti Hinata."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena… Kaulah orang yang mebuat saraf Hinata terus tertekan," jawab Tsunade akhirnya.

"Haaah??" Kiba memekik dan melihat Naruto tak percaya.

"A-apa? Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti." Butuh penjelasan yang lebih detail agar masalah ini dapat dipahami oleh otak polos Naruto.

"Maksudku kaulah orang yang sangat disukai HI-NA-TA!!!" tegas Tsunade.

"A-apaaa?? Akuuu???" Gantian Naruto yang tak percaya sendiri. "Ta, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanyanya.

"Untuk kasus ini… Kau harus selalu berada di dekat Hinata hingga sindrom yang dialaminya ini hilang. Dengan kata lain, Naruto, kau aku perintahkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya!" tegas Tsunade.

Di dalam, rupanya Hinata sudah siuman dari pingsannya dan mendengar percakapan ini pun akhirnya pingsan lagi.

"Haaaah…?" pekik Naruto tak percaya. Kiba pun melongo. Ekspresi wajah Shino masih tetap terlihat setenang tadi. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresinya yang sebenarnya dibalik baju kerah tinggi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Eiits, kau tak boleh protes sama sekali. Karena ini adalah misi langsung dariku dan setara dengan peringkat C. Seorang shinobi tak akan menolak jika diberikan tugas yang seperti ini. Apalagi dengan Hinata, putri dari klan Hyuuga…" ucap Tsunade tegas.

Naruto tak mampu membantah.

-

-

_To be continue_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maaf, fic-nya jelek ya? Saya sebenarnya sudah lama sekali membuat fic ini. Hanya saja tidak pernah ada keberanian untuk publish. Ya baru kali ini dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian plus dukungan dari seorang teman, saya berani publish. Fic ini tercipta setelah saya membaca lirik lagu 'Owari nai yume'-nya Aikawa Nanase. Bagus sih artinya. Trus kenapa harus NaruHina? Ya, karena menurut saya cocok saja. Saya suka NaruHina, tapi tidak membenci SasuNaru. Jadi ya… beginilah! Tapi kalau memang fic ini jelek, mungkin akan saya delete saja. Karena itu, review dari pembaca sangat saya butuhkan untuk kelangsungan fic ini. Apapun nilai yang anda berikan, jelek, lumayan, biasa atau apapun, akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Silakan kirim review-nya lewat tombol di bawah ini. ^_^

Hyoran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

-Owari nai yume a song by Aikawa Nanase-

**Warning** : Inih fic masih asli straight. Buat yang suka sama yang aneh-aneh, tidak terlalu dianjurkan untuk membaca fic inih.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

**Owari nai Yume**

-Unending Dream-

-

-

"Ta-tapi hokage sama. Bukankah hal yang seperti itu, seharusnya Hinata dijauhkan dari Naruto agar tidak pernah bertemu, dengan begitu Hinata tak akan gugup lagi?" tanya Kiba setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade mengenai sindrom Hinata.

"Benar…" Shino yang sejak tadi pasif dalam pembicaraan ini pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Tidak! Kalau Hinata semakin dijauhkan dari Naruto, maka rasa tertekan akibat rindunya akan semakin menekan impuls sarafnya. Hingga apabila suatu saat Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto secara tidak sengaja, Hinata akan langsung pingsan lagi. Bahkan mungkin akan lebih parah dari ini. Ahh… intinya, maksudku mendekatkan Hinata dengan Naruto adalah sebagai terapi mental untuk Hinata," jelas Tsunade.

"Ah, apa itu akan berhasil…?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mencemooh.

"Ya, aku yakin itu…" kata Tsunade sambil berlalu. Naruto dan yang lainya hanya bisa memandangnya menjauh.

Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Menjadi kekasih Hinata? Sangat tidak terbayangkan baginya. Belum lagi harus memikirkan cara-cara yang akan dilakukannya agar Hinata tak tegang di dekatnya. Apa…? Apa…?

"Pok!" Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kau harus membuatnya bahagia. Berjuanglah!" Kiba tersenyum dan melangkah pergi diikuti Shino.

-

-

_where shal we go up to_

_our future roams around now_

_-_

_-  
_

Kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang tempat Hinata tadi dirawat. Agak tegang juga dia, tak tahu mesti apa. Pintu dibuka. Putri itu sedang tertidur dengan anggunnya. Wajahnya tenang seperti sedang bermimpi hal yang menyenangkan. Naruto memandang wajah Hinata. Cantik… Seperti seorang putri tanpa cela. Dia masih terlalu bingung untuk mencerna keadaan ini. Antara bingung, sedih ataukah harus bahagia berada di dekat sang putri. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Sedih, karena sejujurnya Naruto tidak sepenuh hati menjalankan 'misi' seperti ini. Di hati Naruto, kini masih tertancap kuat perasaanya pada Sakura. Bidadarinya. Ataukah dia harus bahagia, karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang hanya akan diberikan sang putri kepadanya? Yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya, bahkan dari kedua orang tuanya…? Entah.

Sang putri bangun. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Naruto kaget, dia berdiri dan mundur.

"Nggh…?"

"Hi-Hinata…?" panggil Naruto pelan.

"Naruto…" kata Hinata sesaat setelah ia benar-benar sadar dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak. Wajahnya merona. Tak percaya Naruto ada di ruangan ini bersamanya… Sendiri… Hanya berdua dengannya… Kemudian buru-buru dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto… ada di sini? Tidak latihan…?" tanya Hinata.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Naruto merasa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memulai 'misi' ini. Dia harus membuat Hinata terbiasa kepadanya.

"Ya, aku di sini karena disuruh hokage untuk menemanimu…" jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Menemani…? Naruto sengaja menemaniku… Jangan-jangan, pembicaraan yang aku dengar tadi itu kenyataan, dan bukan mimpi… Jadi… Jadi… Sekarang Naruto… Kekasihku…??" batin Hinata tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Kini lebih memerah dibanding tadi. Hampir saja dia pingsan lagi mengingat hal ini. Tapi Naruto berhasil menenangkannya.

"Hei, Hinata… Kau jangan pingsan lagi… Ah, sebaiknya kau duduk saja. Jangan tegang kalau bersamaku. Aku kan bukan monster. Ya? Aku akan selalu ada di sini."

Hinata benar-benar merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya kali ini. Naruto sendiri harus menjalankan misi ini dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Supaya Hinata tidak pingsan setiap kali ada di dekatnya.

-

-

_and we continue with our journey_

_the place of eternity, and endless dream_

_I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand _

_forever_

_-_

_-  
_

Suatu sore seusai latihan…

"Hinata, kau sedang apa?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata yang masih ada di dekat pohon tempal latihan kunai.

"Ngg… aku, aku masih harus membereskan kunai dan shuriken ini…" jawabnya agak gugup.

"Oooh… Kalau begitu biar aku bantu ya?" tawar Naruto.

"Ti, tidak usah… Naruto-kun pulang saja…"

"Kau ini… Kau lupa ya, aku ini kan sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihmu… Jadi wajar dong kalau aku ikut membantumu…" kata Naruto sambil memunguti kunai.

"Ke-kekasih…?" bisik Hinata.

"PRAKK…" setumpuk kunai jatuh dari genggaman Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata pingsan dengan wajah merah padam. Untung sebelum ambruk, tubuhnya berhasil ditangkap Naruto.

"Yaaah… Pingsan lagi!"

Tak berapa lama Hinata sadar.

"Ma-maaf… Aku, merepotkan Naruto-kun…"

"Tidak apa… Ayo, kita sebaiknya pulang. Biar aku antar kau."

"I-iya…"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak banyak bicara. Seperti kebiasaan Hinata yang dulu apabila sedang dekat dengan Naruto, dia selalu memalingkan wajah sambil memainkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya. Kini meskipun dia sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, tak berani sedetik pun untuk menatap Naruto. Paling hanya sekali dua kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Itu pun segera dia alihkan, karena matanya tiba-tiba beradu dengan mata biru Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto yang merasa gemas dan tidak sabar dengan 'kegiatan' Hinata yang begitu-begitu saja, mengambil alih keadaan.

"Hei, Hinata… kau ini sepertinya selalu begitu kalau aku ada di dekatmu ya? Tangan ini, seharusnya tidak begini…" Naruto menyaut sebelah tangan Hinata dan menautkan jemari Hinata dengan jemari tangannya sendiri.

"Tetapi begini…"

Dan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Hinata kaget sekali.

"Waaah… Hinata, tanganmu dingin ya? Bagaimana kalau begini?" Naruto menggenggam lebih erat tangan Hinata, dan menaruhnya di depan dada Naruto. Bukan main perasaan Hinata sekarang. Hampir pingsan lagi dia. Tapi sepertinya genggaman erat tangan Naruto mampu mengalahkan apa yang dirasanya. Dia tidak pingsan kali ini, tetapi dia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini… Khayalannya melambung tinggi, menuju tempat impian. Seandainya bisa, genggaman tangan ini tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan, selamanya…

***

"Hinata! Ayo…"

"Ah… Naruto, tunggu…!"

Begitu akrab mereka berdua semenjak 'misi itu'. Kemana Hinata pergi, di situ pula ada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tidak diperbolehkan Tsunade untuk meninggalkan Hinata semenit pun. Hinata sendiri selalu merasa bahagia berada di dekat Naruto. Di akademi, saat latihan, ataupun ketika misi. Kelompok delapan kini semakin meriah dengan lima orang anggotanya. Termasuk Akamaru dan ditambah Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan sindrom Hinata? Sulit untuk benar-benar menghilangkannya. Naruto kadang dibuat repot dengan pingsannya Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Tapi mungkin itu juga adalah kesalahan pada pendekatannya Naruto. Sudah tahu Hinata itu sangat peka padanya, masih juga Naruto suka menggodanya. Yah, sebenarnya bukan maksudnya untuk menggoda Hinata. Saat itu mungkin Naruto tidak hati-hati ketika bicara dengannya.

Kali ini, Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah hutan dengan Hinata sehabis dari misi di Kirigakure. Mereka disuruh mengawal para tetua desa yang habis melakukan lawatan ke Konohagakure.

"Aaah, Hinata. Kau ini lamban. Kutinggal ya? Hahaha…"

"Ah, tunggu…"

Duk! Gabrukk!! "Kyaaa!!!" Kaki Hinata terantuk batu. Dia jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto menoleh. "Hinata?!" Kemudian menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Kakiku…"

Naruto melihat lutut Hinata. Sebuah luka lecet terbentuk di kulit putih lututnya dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau terluka… Sini!" Dengan cekatan Naruto membalut lukanya dengan kain. Hinata memerah ketika Naruto mengobatinya.

"Waah… lukamu cukup lebar nih! Ayo, naik…" Naruto memunggungi Hinata. Yang dimaksud langsung mengerti kalau Naruto sedang menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Hinata.

"Ti, tidak usah… Aku tak apa…" belum selesai dia bicara, Naruto sudah menarik tubuh Hinata ke punggungnya. Jadilah Hinata digendong Naruto. Betapa merahnya rona yang menghiasi wajah Hinata kali ini, tak terlukiskan dibenak Naruto. Jantung Hinata seperti tak terkendali. Debarannya semakin kencang. Wajahnya memanas. Dia sudah hampir pingsan kalau Naruto tak mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku senang, kau sekarang jarang pingsan lagi kalau di dekatku…"

Hinata yang merona di belakang punggungnya tersenyum. "Benar… Ini semua karena Naruto-kun. Itu karena kau ada di dekatku… Aku senang sekali…" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Waaah, sudah hampir malam nih! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat… Hinata sih, tadi jalannya lambat sekali…" kata Naruto sambil menoleh.

"Ma, maaf… Aku merepotkan Naruto-kun ya?" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Hehehe… Tidak kok. Tak masalah!" Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya. "Nah! Siap-siap ya Hinata-chan, pegangan yang erat…!"

HUP! Naruto loncat, dan secepat kilat berlari menuju kampung Konoha di sebelah barat hutan.

Hinata mempererat pelukannya. Naruto berlari ngebut.

"Punggung Naruto… Hangat… Bau tubuhnya… Rambutnya… Sekarang dekat sekali denganku… Seperti mimpi… Andai ini mimpi, aku tak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini… Ya Tuhan, aku ingin selalu berada di dekat Naruto-kun… Aku mencintainya…" kata Hinata dalam hati. Perasaannya kini sudah mencapai puncak. Hinata ingin sekali mengungkapkannya pada Naruto. Tapi keberaniannya belumlah cukup untuk mengutarakannya. Jangankan bilang suka, berada di dekatnya selama beberapa hari ini saja Hinata sudah sedemikian gugupnya. Kini dia benar-benar berharap supaya Tuhan melambatkan waktu kali ini. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan semakin lama di punggung Naruto.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, waktu terus berputar. Matahari kian tenggelam di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan rona merah di cakrawala. Langit yang cantik seusai dicumbu sang mentari…

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai di Konoha menjelang malam…

-

-

_To be continue_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bagaimana…? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Gaje-kah fic ini? Ha-ha saya ini memang payah ya, bikin fic romance… X) Oh, ya. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya saya berani mem-publish lanjutannya. Terimakasih banyaaak… -membungkuk hormat-. Jangan lupa, yang chapter ini juga direview ya…?

Review! YEAH!!

Hyoran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

-Owari nai yume a song by Aikawa Nanase-

**Warning** : Saya masih berniat membawa fic ini ke jalan yang lurus. Buat yang suka sama yang aneh-aneh, tidak terlalu dianjurkan untuk membaca fic inih.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

**Owari nai Yume**

-Unending Dream-

Pagi seperti biasa, Naruto bangun dan bersiap pergi ke akademi ninja. Di jalan dia bertemu dengan kawan satu timnya. Sakura Haruno. Ya, dialah bidadari yang selama ini disukai Naruto. Perawan bermata hijau jernih itu sepertinya memang menunggu Naruto untuk lewat di jalan itu. Dia melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Senyuman segar diikuti lambaian tangan anggunnya membangunkan pikiran Naruto dengan segera.

Bagi Naruto, sapaan di pagi hari seperti ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada mendapatkan semangkuk ramen super gratis. Jarang-jarang Sakura mau menyapanya lebih dulu seperti ini, kecuali beberapa tahun lalu sewaktu Sasuke masih ada. Paling-paling Sakura mau mengajaknya bicara hanya kalau dia sedang marah karena kekasihnya diledek Naruto. Kesempatan ini tentu tak akan disia-siakan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi…"

"Tumben kau sudah berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau sendiri kenapa jam segini sudah berangkat? Ada latihan ya dari Tsunade baa-chan?"

"Mmm… Tidak juga."

Pembicaraan mereka terlalu canggung. Tidak biasanya Naruto agak pendiam jika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Kalau biasanya, dia pasti sudah berisik menggoda Sakura dengan lelucon-lelucon aneh yang tak lucu.

"Kau… Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya selalu dekat dengan Hinata ya?"

"Ha-ha… Yaah, begitulah. Aku diberi tugas oleh Hokage-sama untuk menjaganya dan…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan apa…?"

"Ah, tidak… Bukan hal penting."

"Tidak usah berbohong, kami semua tahu kok. Kalau sekarang kau ini menjadi kekasihnya Hinata. Iya kan…?" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Aku… Tapi…"

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan putri seorang Hyuuga. Bukankah dia cantik? Dan juga… Hinata itu, dia sangat menyukaimu…" ujar Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Ah! Sudah dulu ya, aku ada perlu di rumah Ino. Aku duluan ya…?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba sambil meninggalkannya.

Kata-kata Sakura barusan terdengar begitu menggema di telinga Naruto. 'Hinata itu, dia sangat menyukaimu…'. Naruto sangat tahu kata-kata itu. Tapi, kenapa Sakura mengatakan hal itu, seolah-olah itu pesan agar Naruto selalu berada di dekat Hinata? Baginya, menjadi kekasih Hinata ini hanyalah sebuah 'misi'. Tidak lebih. Bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan menjadi pembantu, dalam sebuah misi lainnya. Jika misi ini usai, maka semuanya akan kembali. Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perasaannya. Baginya, perasaannya yang sesungguhnya hanyalah untuk Sakura semata. Tidak ada yang lain.

-

-

_in the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart_

_the signals of the ship's light can be heard_

_I need to go faster, of this impatient feeling_

_-_

_-_

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang bersama tim delapan lainnya sedang menunggu kehadiran Naruto untuk latihan.

"Hinata, sekarang sepertinya kau semakin ceria ya?" kata Kiba.

"A-apa iya… Tidak juga kok…"

"Aaah! Pasti karena Naruto sekarang menjadi pacarmu kan? Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau sudah pernah mengatakan perasaanmu itu sama dia?"

"Mengatakan perasaanku? Apa maksudmu…?"

"Ya, tentu saja mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya selama ini kau rasakan terhadapnya. Sepertinya kau belum pernah mengatakannya sejak kau pacaran dengan dia. Dan lagi, sepertinya kau itu hanya menjalaninya seperti air mengalir saja. Sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Hokage-sama. Kau sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa kan? Kau itu terlalu apa adanya Hinata… Kalau kau begitu terus, hubungan kalian ini tidak akan ada perkembangannya sama sekali… Iya kan Akamaru…?" celoteh Kiba.

"Auk-auk!"

"Ta-tapi aku… Aku tidak berani. Bagiku, asal Naruto ada di dekatku dan bahagia… Itu sudah cukup."

"Aaah, kau ini… Tapi apa kau juga pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya kepadamu? Apa kau tahu apakah Naruto sendiri menyukaimu atau tidak? Apa kau tahu kalau Naruto bahagia di dekatmu atau tidak…?" kata Kiba cepat.

"Ki, Kiba-kun…"

"Hhh! Aku sendiri masih ragu untuk menyerahkan kau pada dia. Karena sepertinya, sejak awal dia itu tidak terlalu rela menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau tahu itu Hinata?"

"…" Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Lalu maksudmu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Semuanya terserah padamu 'kan?" kata Kiba akhirnya.

Pembicaraan mereka pun akhirnya terhenti saat Naruto datang, dan mereka memulai latihan.

***

Hari ini, seusai latihan adalah jadwal Naruto untuk mengantar Hinata check up. Maksudnya adalah memeriksakan perkembangannya pada Tsunade. Lagipula Tsunade sendirilah yang menyuruhnya agar rutin melakukan pemeriksaan mengenai sindrom yang dialami Hinata itu.

"Tok-tok," Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Tsunade.

"Masuklah," jawab Tsunade dari dalam. Mereka pun masuk.

"Kalian, rupanya…"

Setelah kalimat singkat itu, dengan cepat Tsunade memeriksa di sana-sini pada tubuh Hinata. Tentunya dengan ninjutsu medisnya. Naruto menunggu di ruang tunggu. Kemudian…

"Bagus… Rupanya penyembuhan sindrom Hinata mengalami peningkatan. Kalau begini, kau bisa benar-benar sembuh," kata Tsunade gembira. Hinata dan Naruto pun ikut gembira.

"Dan itu artinya, pengobatan dengan cara mendekatkan kau dengan Hinata berhasil, Naruto…" kata Tsunade.

"Iya. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Terimakasih Tsunade baa-chan!"

Di luar…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba yang ternyata masih menunggu di luar bersama Shino.

"Katanya Hinata sudah hampir sembuh," jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah…"

"Hei, ayo kita mampir ke ichiraku ramen! Aku sudah lapar nih…" ajak Naruto. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju Ichiraku ramen untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen panas.

Hari ini, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Ternyata kegugupannya kepada Naruto sudah bisa dibilang sembuh. Pangerannya itu, benar-benar bisa membuat keajaiban untuknya. Tapi tak berapa lama, pikirannya terusik dengan kata-kata Kiba, mengenai Naruto pagi tadi. Benar apa katanya. Selama ini dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya. Yang dia tahu, Naruto bersedia menjadi kekasihnya sejak disuruh Tsunade waktu itu. Tapi kata Kiba yang tadi, 'Sepertinya, sejak awal Naruto tidak terlalu rela menjadi kekasihmu'. Apa benar begitu?

"Ah, baiklah… Aku akan memastikannya besok," kata Hinata dalam hati.

­***

Esok harinya, Naruto agak tergesa-gesa menuju kantor Hokage. Dia ingin mempertanyakan perihal misinya itu.

"Tsunade baa-chan! Tsunade baa-chan!" teriaknya sambil membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Naruto…! Kau ini tidak bisa masuk dengan tenang, apa?!"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin tanya. Kau bilang kemarin kalau Hinata itu sudah sembuh, kan? Itu berarti aku sudah menyelesaikan misi ini kan?" tanya Naruto beruntun. "Dan aku sudah tidak harus menjadi kekasih Hinata lagi kan?"

"Belum!" kata Tsunade tegas.

"Be-belum…?"

"Hinata memang sudah hampir sembuh. Tapi belum sembuh benar. Kau tahu kan, dia itu sangat peka. Kalau sekarang ini kau mengatakan satu hal saja yang akan bisa menyakitinya, kembungkinan sindromnya itu tidak akan sembuh. Bahkan bisa berakibat lebih fatal. Coba kau pikirkan. Kalau tiba-tiba kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata sekarang, apa yang akan dirasakannya? Dia akan terluka, Naruto…" Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Cobalah mengerti pikiran wanita. Pokoknya, aku sarankan untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau jangan bertindak lebih jauh dulu tanpa seizinku. Kali ini, aku mohon untuk mengontrol tindakan sembronomu ini…"

Naruto sama sekali tak bisa menolak, bahkan menyangkal. Dia tahu Hinata menyayanginya, bahkan lebih lagi… Tapi perasaannya pada Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa hilang. Ini sama saja dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri. Ah, entah harus bagaimana dia sekarang.

Naruto keluar dari kantor Hokage. Tapi kemudian dia bertemu dengan Hinata di jalan menuju akademi ninja.

"Ah, selamat pagi Naruto-kun…?"

"Oh, Hinata. Selamat pagi… Kau tidak bersama Kiba dan Shino ya?"

"Ti, tidak…" jawab Hinata.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata? Jangan-jangan penyakit gugupmu itu kambuh lagi ya…?"

"Hah! Oh, tidak… Bukan itu…" Hinata diam sejenak.

"Na, Naruto-kun… Ada… Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan… Padamu…" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, apa?"

"Ng… Kau… Sekarang ini kau adalah kekasihku kan?"

"Sudah jelas kan, mau tanya apa…?"

"Ma-maksudku… Apakah… Apakah kau menyukaiku? Benar-benar menyukaiku…?" tanya Hinata dengan pelan.

Namun sepelan apapun ucapan Hinata tadi, rasanya begitu menusuk hati Naruto. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang merona dengan kedua tangan ditangkupkan di depan dadanya. Naruto begitu tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata. Karena dia begitu tahu perasaan Hianta terhadapnya. Dia teringat perkataan Tsunade pagi tadi.

"Na, Naruto-kun…" Panggilan Hinata menyadarkannya.

"Te, tentu saja… Aku menyukaimu…" ucap Naruto akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…!" Terdengar teriakan girang namun pelan dari bibir Hinata. Semburat senyum kebahagiaan menghiasi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Nyuuuut…" Dada naruto serasa diremas. Dia merasa tidak rela mengatakan hal itu, tetapi dia akan merasa lebih tidak rela lagi jika harus membohongi Hinata.

Latihan kali itu serasa hambar bagi Naruto. Entah perasaan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Yang jelas, pria bermata safir itu tak bersemangat hari itu. Yang ada di pikirannya kali ini adalah bayangan dua orang gadis. Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura? Kenapa gadis itu juga dipikirkannya…? Ah, kini pikirannya bercampur aduk jadi satu. Otak polosnya itu seakan mau meledak memikirkan pilihan di depan matanya. Sakura, ataukah Hinata?

-

-

_To be continue_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Waduh… Waduh… Saya jadi nggak tahu mesti gimana… Tapi kayaknya udah ketahuan deh, ini cerita bakal kemana… :) Ohoho! Ada yang nonton Naruto Shippuden episode 33? Saya membayangkan Hinata yang seperti itu setiap kali bertemu Naruto. Hahaha! ;p

Sebenarnya, saya benar-benar nggak ada keberanian mempublish fic nggak jelas ini. Tapi, ya daripada membusuk di hardisk, saya pilih publish. Ehehe… Huweee, tolong jangan benci saya yang miskin kreasi ini! T_T.

Tolong bantu saya dengan mengirim review anda ya… Arigatou!

Hyoran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

-Owari nai yume a song by Aikawa Nanase-

**Warning** : Sekali lagi, saya akan membuat cerita yang ber-ending straight. Buat yang suka sama yang aneh-aneh, tidak terlalu dianjurkan untuk membaca fic ini :).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-

-

**Owari nai Yume**

-Unending Dream-

By : Akatsuki no Hyoran

Naruto tetap melanjutkan latihannya dengan tim delapan, meski perasaanya tak menentu. Hatinya terasa sakit karena telah membohongi Hinata. Tapi apa boleh buat, seandainya pun dia jujur, akan ada hati yang terluka. Dan dia tak mau itu terjadi pada Hinata…

_-_

_-_

_no words are needed_

_and a lie is always_

_hiding in the words sweetly_

_-_

_-_

Sore harinya…

"Naruto, kalau begitu aku duluan ya…?" ujar Hinata kemudian pergi bersama Shino dan Kiba.

"Ya, hati-hati…!"

Naruto masih di lapangan usai latihan. Dia disuruh menunggu di situ untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Iruka-sensei. Tetapi yang ditunggu Naruto itu rupanya tak datang-datang. Apa penyakit ngaret-nya Kakashi itu sudah menular padanya, pikirnya. Tapi kemudian dia menangkap bayangan satu sosok manis sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga. Sakura… Benar, yang duduk itu adalah Sakura. Dia berjalan menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, kau Naruto…" Dengan agak terburu-buru Sakura menyeka air di pipinya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Meskipun tidak melihat secara jelas, tapi Naruto dapat menerka kalau Sakura habis menangis. Matanya merah, dan di bawah kelopak matanya masih tersisa sedikit air. Suaranya juga terdengar parau sewaktu menyapanya tadi. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling berdiam diri.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"A, aah… tidak apa-apa kok."

"Kau… Pasti sedang menangisi Sasuke ya? Kau merindukannya kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"A, apa? Siapa bilang… Aku tidak…"

"Sakura…" potongnya. "Aku mengerti. Kau sangat merindukannya. Aku pun begitu… Ini semua gara-gara Orochimaru… Seandainya waktu itu aku… Seandainya aku bisa mencegahnya pergi, pasti tidak akan begini. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis…"

"Sudahlah Naruto, ini bukan salah siapapun. Kejadian itu mungkin sudah takdir. Aku sekarang sedang berusaha untuk menerima keadaan ini. Aku mencoba melupakannya."

"Sakura…"

--

Sementara itu Hinata…

"Aaah! Tunggu! Sepertinya kantung senjataku masih tertinggal di tempat latihan tadi deh!" teriak Hinata pada dua temannya.

"Haah, Hinata! Kau ini apa sih yang kau ingat-ingat… Seharusnya benda seperti itu kan tak mungkin ketinggalan," ujar Kiba.

"Habisnya… Sebelum pulang tadi aku kan pergi ke toilet, lalu kulepas. Setelah kembali, kalian mengajakku cepat pulang, kan?"

"Ya sudah. Ayo kutemani…" tawar Kiba.

"Baiklah…" Hinata dan Kiba kembali ke akademi.

--

Di tempat Naruto dan Sakura…

"Oh, ya. Sebaiknya kau juga melupakan aku Naruto…"

Naruto tersentak. "Me, melupakan…?"

"Kau kan sekarang ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya Hinata… Tidak sepantasnya kau masih memikirkan aku. Cobalah mengerti perasaan wanita. Khususnya Hinata. Kau tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, kan?"

"Ta, tapi…" ucap Naruto pelan.

--

Sementara itu, Kiba yang menuju akademi ninja dengan Hinata, melihat Sakura dan Naruto sedang berduaan, merasa curiga.

"Tunggu, Hinata! Itu Naruto… Kenapa dia bersama Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Benar… Sepertinya mereka membicarakan hal yang serius… Aku ingin tahu, apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" Akhirnya Kiba menguping mereka dari balik bangunan. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah melarangnya, tapi dasar insting anjing, dilarang seperti apapun dia malah nekat.

"Aku mohon Naruto… Aku tidak ingin memikirkan siapapun lagi sekarang. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat Hinata membenciku, gara-gara kau mendekatiku…" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto serius.

"Mulai sekarang, jauhilah aku dan terimalah Hinata sebagai kekasihmu. Sayangilah dia sebagaimana kau pernah menyayangiku dulu…" kata Sakura lembut.

"Heh, hahaha…! Kau bilang aku harus menyayangi Hinata?" Naruto tertawa.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Sakura… Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu. Ini hanyalah sebuah misi! Aku menjadi kekasih Hinata ini hanyalah sekedar 'misi' Sakura…! Aku menjalankan misi menjadi kekasihnya Hinata sampai Hinata sembuh dari sindromnya. Kata Tsunade baa-chan juga begitu…!" kata Naruto keras.

"Sejak awal ini hanyalah misi ninja. Dan yang namanya misi, setelah kita menyelesaikannya, sudah!! Semuanya sudah selesai. Tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan seseorang yang menyewa jasa kita tadi, kan? Kali ini aku memang menjadi kekasih Hinata karena aku masih menjalankan misi ini. Selepas itu, Hinata bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Dan aku pun bukan milik siapapun lagi! Naruto yang bebas mencintai siapapun…!" tegas Naruto.

"Naruto…!"

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura!! Dan setelah misi ini selesai, aku berjanji, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu…!"

Hinata yang mendengar secara langsung kata-kata Naruto tadi merasa sangat terpukul. Telinganya bagai mendengar sambaran petir. Suara Naruto barusan yang mengucapkan kata-kata tadi terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat hatinya sakit bagaikan ditusuk duri beracun.

"Brukk…" Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Air matanya jatuh bergulir, menapaki pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi tanah. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Jadi benar… Aku… Aku ini bukan apa-apa di hati Naruto. Jadi perkataannya tadi pagi itu hanya dusta?! Kenapa Naruto-kun…? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku sejak awal, kenapa kau tidak menolak saja menjadi kekasihku… Padahal kau sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam perasaanku… Misi… Iya, benar… Ini hanya misi, kan? Rupanya aku sudah bermimpi terlalu jauh Naruto-kun. Bermimpi mendapatkan seorang pangeran sepertimu…" batinnya.

"Hinata…?" Kiba memegang pundak Hinata.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Kurang ajar Naruto…!" geramnya.

"Akan kubunuh dia!!!" katanya kemudian sambil berlari dengan menahan amarah.

"Ki, Kiba…!" teriak Hinata, namun tak dihiraukannya.

"Narutooo!!!"

"Ki-Kiba…" Naruto sadar, kemudian bangkit karena teriakan Kiba.

"BUAGGH!!" Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi kiri naruto dan meninggalkan bekas lebam. Kiba menubruk dan mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai menempel di pohon. Dia mencengkeram leher Naruto dengan jari-jarinya yang kuat.

"Sa, sakiiit! Apa-apaan kau!" teriaknya yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Sakit katamu?! Pukulan tadi masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perkataanmu barusan tahu! Kau baru saja melukai hati seorang gadis…!!!" bentaknya keras.

"A, apa…?" Naruto menoleh. Di belakang Kiba ada Hinata yang berlari menyusul Kiba.

"Hi-Hinata… Kau…" Naruto melihat ada air mata di pipi Hinata.

"DEGG!!!" Jantungnya berdegup keras. Ternyata tadi Hinata ada di sana. Dan… Dan dia mendengar perkataannya barusan…! Perkataannya pada Sakura!

"Rasakan ini!" Kiba kembali memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras. Naruto terpelanting ke tanah.

"Kau kemanakan perasaanmu itu Naruto!?" teriak Kiba sambil berusaha menyerang Naruto kembali. Naruto menghindar. Serangan Kiba akhirnya hanya menghantam tanah.

"Tega-teganya kau menghianati perasaan Hinata yang sangat mencintaimu…!" Kiba masih terus memburu Naruto dengan serangan cakarannya. Naruto tak mampu membalas pertanyaannya dalam situasi menghindar dari serangan Kiba.

"Kiba…! Hentikan!" teriak Hinata.

"Kiba! Naruto…!" Sakura ikut berteriak. Namun dia tidak berani melerai pertengkaran kedua lelaki ini. Bagaimanapun kuatnya dia, dia tak akan mampu menahan serangan Kiba yang membabi buta ini.

"Kau ini benar-benar seorang munafik!!!" geram Kiba.

"BUAGH!!!" akhirnya serangan Kiba berhasil mengenai dadanya dengan keras. Naruto kembali jatuh tersungkur.

"Kalau tahu begini, aku tak akan pernah rela menyerahkan Hinata padamu!!!"

"Heh… Seenaknya saja kau bicara…" Naruto bangkit sambil memegangi dadanya. "Seandainya… Seandainya kau yang berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan…? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, haa??!" Naruto membalas serangan Kiba dengan pukulan di pipinya.

"DHUAKK!!"

"Ku, kurang ajar!" wajah Kiba memerah karena marah. "Hyaaah!"

"BUAGH!!" adu pukul diantara mereka kembali terjadi.

"Kiba…! Naruto, hentikaaan…!!!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis.

"Diamlah Hinata! Aku tak akan mengampuni orang yang sudah menyakiti perasaanmu!! Tak akan kubiarkan orang yang sudah menyakiti orang yang kusukai…!!!!"

Hinata tersentak. "Ki, Kiba… kau…!"

"Mati kau Naruto…! Gatsuuga!!!" teriak Kiba akhirnya. Dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

"Tidaaak! Jangaaan…!!!" Hinata berlari ke arah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang tidak menyadari kalau ada serangan gatsuuga dari Kiba, tidak sempat mengelak.

"HIYAAAAAAHHHH…!!!"

"ZRRUUUKK…" serangan putaran gatsuuga mengenai tubuh seseorang. Darah segar memuncrat dari tubuh orang itu. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar sayup-sayup diantara bunyi serangan gatsuuga. Tapi… Itu bukan Naruto.

"Bruukk…!" Tubuh seorang gadis ambruk diantara Kiba dan Naruto. Ya, dia Hinata. Tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah. Pakaiannya koyak di bagian depan. Mata Kiba dan Naruto tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hi… Hinata…?" bisik Naruto dengan mata membelalak. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Hi, Hinata……" Kiba menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah segar. Di wajahnya juga penuh dengan cipratan darah. Darah Hinata…

"Hinataaa!!!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata! Bangun Hinata…! Hinata!!!" Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata lalu memeluknya.

"Na, Naruto-kun…" suara Hinata terdengar lemah.

"Hinata… Bertahanlah! Sakura, tolong Hinata!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura mengeluarkan jutsu medisnya, dia berusaha menutup luka di dada Hinata yang terus mengucurkan darah.

"Na… ruto… A… ku," ucap Hinata terbata. Dia berusaha menggapai wajah Naruto. Kemudian dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh wajah Naruto yang mulai menangis.

"Hinata… Maafkan aku…" Naruto memegang punggung tangan Hinata yang menempel di pipinya.

"Sudahlah…" kata Hinata pelan. Tangan Hinata bergerak lemah seakan ingin menarik wajah Naruto mendekat. Naruto menurunkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Maafkan aku Hinata… Maaf…" Naruto berkata di sela isakannya.

"Tak apa… Aku… men… cintaimu, Naruto…" Jemari Hinata menyentuh bibir Naruto pelan. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Bibir mereka pun bertemu. Akhirnya Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

"Naru… to…"

"Hinata…"

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Hinata…?"

Tangan Hinata terjatuh pelan ke dadanya.

"Hinataaa…???"

"Naruto…" Sakura menghentikan usahanya untuk menyembuhkan luka Hinata. Kemudian dia menggeleng sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ke, kenapa? Kenapa kau menghentikannya Sakura…?!"

"Naruto…! Hinata… Hinata sudah…"

"Ini tidak mungkin! Mustahil!!! Hinata!!! Bangun Hinata…!!! Kau tidak boleh mati Hinata! Kau belum dengar aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kan?! Dengar Hinata, kalau kau bangun, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu Hinata! Aku akan mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku…! Aku berjanji…!! Aku… Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata…!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang masih menutup matanya. Air matanya mulai bercucuran, membasahi tubuh Hinata yang terkulai di pelukannya.

-

-

_let the two of us become one_

_holding on to te coward waves_

_we continue with our journey_

_the space between our hug_

_an endless dream_

_cutting trough te rainbow_

_heading for the promised light_

_-_

_-_

Sang putri telah kembali tertidur. Tertidur untuk selamanya. Tidur untuk menanti mimpinya bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Bermimpi untuk selamanya. Kini harapannya terkabul sudah. Dia tidak perlu lagi bangun dan menyadari kalau bayangan yang baru saja ada di pikirannya itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Karena kini, dia bisa bermimpi sepuasnya tanpa harus takut akan terjaga dan berpisah dengan pangerannya. Dia sudah pergi. Pergi untuk menjemput mimpi abadinya. Mimpi yang tiada akhir. Selamanya…

-

-

"HINATAAAAAAAA………!!!!!!"

-

-

**-THE END-**

**-**

**-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Omake**

**Hyoran : **Yak! CUT!!! Bagus… Bagus… Akting yang bagus, Hinata, Naruto. Semuanya terimakasih ya…

**Hinata :** (Berdiri) Yaaah… Bajuku bolong deh… Kotor kena darah (baca:saus dan kecap) lagi!

**Hyoran :** Tar dilaundry ajah!!

**Naruto :** Jah! Lebay amat gua tadi yah!

**Hyoran :** Kagak ape-ape pan? Elu pan emang cocok peran kayak gitu.

**Naruto :** Cih! (pergi)

**Sasuke :** (tiba-tiba nongol dan ngomel) Kok gue nggak ada di fic ini sih!

**Hyoran :** Tenang aje… Di fic selanjutnya bakalan ada elu kok.

**Sasuke :** Bener ya!!

Gyahahahaha…!!! Akhirnya selesai jugah! Selesai! Yeah! Selesai coy! Selesai niiih! (lebay).

Gyaaaaaaaaaah!!! Gajegajegajegajegajegaje! Nggak nyangka nih fic bakal super-duper-wuper-kamenrider(halah) gaje. Sumpah. Awalnya sih, saia kepingin bikin fic yang romantis gitu. Lah, kok nyampe tengahnya makin nggak jelas yah?! Yaaah, udah deh. Maap yah, yang enggak sreg banget ma nih penpik. Oh, ya... Adakah yang menyangka kalo ini fic sebenernya tentang penghianatan? Nyehehe… Perlu ganti genre gak ya? Tapih kasihan banget yak, si Hinata… (author kejam) udah dihianatin, eh akhirnya mati. Naruto lebih kejam lagih! Tega-teganya dia menghianati perasaan sucinya gadis manis seperti Hinata! Hiks! Eh, terus si Kiba ngapain noh! Nongol-nongol cuma buat ngehajar Naruto. Kasihan juga dia. Padahal yang suka beneran ma Hinata kan dia…

Maaf, kalau endingnya mengecewakan anda sekalian X(. Tolong jangan benci saya… Tapi beneran, ntu maksudnya Naruto jadi sadar kalau dia tu jadi suka Hinata…

Okay! Terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya saya ucapkan bagi para pembaca sekalian. Review dari anda masih sangat saya butuhkan untuk pembuatan fic yang selanjutnya. Semoga kita masih akan terus bertemu dalam fic-fic yang lainnya. Review ya! Arigatou gozaimasu. ^_^

Salam.

Hyoran.


End file.
